


My love, my heart is breathing for this

by 5sterek



Series: Reto de los quince días [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, M/M, Moments
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Si tan sólo pudieramos tener esta vida por un día más. Si tan sólo pudieramos volver en el tiempo.





	My love, my heart is breathing for this

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, me disculpo por las posibles faltas gramaticales y ortograficas.  
> También les dire, que pese a la creencia popular, One Direction no tiene (tenía) canciones tan malas, Moments es una de ella. Les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen el fic.
> 
>  
> 
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=aet96_ETt1s

Satori entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta tras él, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. La luz esta prendida, a Ushijima le gusta y no puede negarle algo tan simple como eso. Acorta la distancia entre su amado y él, sentándose en la cama que ambos comparten y quitando sus pantuflas con parsimonia. El castaño esta completamente dormido y al pelirrojo se le rompe el corazón verlo tan frágil, tan pálido y tan poco él.

Se despoja de la camiseta, el pantalón y las calcetas, quedando sólo con el bóxer y se mete a la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas y el edredón.  Abraza a Wakatoshi con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Los médicos le han dicho que el calor alivia un poco el dolor de Ushijima, en especial el calor corporal de otros.

Apretuja el cuerpo contrario contra el suyo y se acomoda de tal manera que su rostro esta a centímetros más arriba que el del castaño. Siente las lagrimas bajar y cuando besa la frente de su amado las siente mezclarse en sus labios. Le saben a pena, dolor e impotencia de no poder hacer nada con la enfermedad de Wakatoshi y de estar al tanto que no hay cura ni medicinas para combatirla.

Sus manos están temblorosas y dispersas, una tocando la ancha espalda del as de Japón y poniendo la punta de sus dedos en donde sabe la ubicación exacta de cada peca, con desmesurado cuidado. Tiene miedo de quebrarlo.  La otra mano esta en cabello oliváceo, tomando un mechón y soltándolo enseguida, repitiendo varias veces la acción.

Él sólo quiere volver en el tiempo, aunque fuera por un día o unos segundos. Esta al tanto de que es imposible, así que sus ojos se nublan y los recuerdos de los meses previos a la enfermedad comienzan a invadir su mente.  

Tendo piensa en que dirá cuando llegue el momento de dejar marchar a su amado. Él probablemente intente bromear, decir tonterías que animen a aquellos que le acompañen durante esos momentos, pero por dentro sólo volvería a ser ese niño de seis que llegaba a llorar con mamá luego de que sus compañeros le llamasen “monstruo”.

\- Wakka-kun – susurra en voz baja, aunque en realidad él sólo quiere gritar a todo pulmón. Intenta sonreír, bromear como lo hacía por las mañanas -. Wakatoshi, ya son las cinco. Debes levantarte, ir a trotar, a ejercitarse y a mantener ese bello cuerpo que tienes.

El castaño no parece oírle. Últimamente, Ushijima pasa gran parte del día durmiendo y Satori apenas puede pegar un ojo. El pelirrojo frecuentemente sale de la cama para hacer los quehaceres diarios: preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo, la merienda y la cena, limpiar la casa, ducharse, todo lo necesario para que su amado este cómodo en sus últimos días y él esta cansado de todo. Todo lo que quiere es tomar una muy larga siesta.  

Su larga siesta llega días después de que el as se marche. Lo ve en sus sueños y sabe que ahí se quedara por siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento por ese final tan mierda.


End file.
